En el infierno también nace el amor
by Between the notes
Summary: Una historia muy misteriosa como para narrarla en este pequeño resumen, solo diré que incluso en las adversidades y en sangrientos combates, el amor pueden florecer como una flor y brindar esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**Mmm... iniciemos con esto, este es mi primer fic y estoy bastante nervioso al respecto.**

**He leído mucho fics y realmente me ha encantado tanto todo esto que decidí intentarlo así que aquí esta el resultado.**

**Me haria feliz el saber que les ha gustado y que dejen sus opiniones al respecto como siempre con el debido respeto.**

**Estimados lectores de fanfiction sean cordiales conmigo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece, punto.**

* * *

"Así que esto es el adiós" decía mientras miraba al suelo, evitando que su mirada chocara con la de el.

"Lo se, nunca pensé que llegaría el día" el mirarla tan triste por su partida le dolía en el alma, decir adiós le era lo mas difícil en el mundo, pero tenia que hacerlo, ese ya no era mas su hogar, cuando fue niño llego a imaginarse viviendo en aquel palacio, en compañía de sus habitantes, en amistad con los maestros, ahora solo podía imaginarse como seria la vida fuera de él.

"Cuando llegaste, nunca imagine lo mucho que llegaría a quererte, apreciarte como mi amigo, sabes que no soy buena para esto…" siempre tan fría y dura, la emoción no cabía en ella, y por ello le costaba despedirse del panda.

"Cuerpos de acero y almas de platino, siempre tan radicales, lo se, por eso siempre fuiste mi favorita, te extrañare Tigresa" aquella emotiva frase le traía recuerdos agradables, su compañía era la que mas apreciaba, la felina sin duda era a quien mas quería.

Jugueteo por unos momentos con sus patas y movía su cola con nerviosismo, por unos instantes lo pensó, pero finalmente se dejo llevar por sus emociones, se abalanzo sobre el, aprisionándolo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo de despedida, ya no quería apartarlo de ella, mas tendría que dejarlo ir.

Recordó el mismo abrazo de Gongmen y lo comparo con ese momento, no era lo mismo, este era muy diferente, una petición de reconsideración, reconsiderar quedarse con ellos, con ella, pero las cartas fueron puestas sobre la mesa y no había marcha atrás, lo único que el panda pudo hacer, fue abrazarla de igual manera.

"No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar" se lo dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, con un tono de melancolía y tristeza que nunca había escuchado de ella, decir que sentía dolor en su corazón al decir adiós era poco, se podía sentir en sus palabras.

"No se que decirte ya, me duele tanto decirles adiós" se aparto un poco rompiendo el abrazo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Yo jamás los voy a olvidar" y se alejo, dejándola sola en la entrada del valle, mirándolo alejarse por aquel puente de madera, y sin que el se diera cuenta, derramo una lagrima, una sola lagrima, y dentro de ella, todo el dolor de verle partir.

* * *

Esa despedida marco un antes y después en el curso de la historia, pues a partir de ese trágico evento, nacieron dos facciones de guerreros, y un conflicto que duraría mas de un siglo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, despertando de su sueño, viendo su reflejo en las aguas cristalinas de la piscina de la Luna; el salón de los héroes estaba en calma y unas cuantas velas iluminaban el lugar, se levanto del suelo y camino a la salida, abriendo las puertas fijo su vista en el Valle, era su responsabilidad y trabajo cuidar del lugar, hacer honor al Nombre del Valle de la Paz.

"¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?" le pregunto un viejo tigre que apareció de repente.

"Meditaba, pero parece que me quede dormida"

"Ve a tu habitación, no es seguro que estés despierta a tan altas horas de la noche"

"Iré a caminar, volveré por la mañana" y sin esperar respuesta del tigre, se marcho.

"¿Quiere que la siga?"

"No Crane, no será necesario" la grulla que se ofreció a seguirla acepto la negativa del tigre, y se retiraron a dormir.

Por el bosque corría, desfrutando del paseo, duraría toda la noche y la luna seria la única testigo.

Andando entre los arboles, sintió la necesidad de detenerse, y ahí donde la luna alumbraba un prado, se detuvo, afino sus oídos y su olfato, asegurándose de que nadie anduviera cerca, y al asegurarse de estar sola, pudo sentarse con toda tranquilidad, meditar calmaba sus instintos de lucha, y era lo único que le frenaba de los ataques violentos repentinos, mas de una vez hirió a inocentes.

/_"Nacimos para luchar, para proteger, y de ser necesario para matar" le explico a la pequeña._

"_Pero yo no quiero luchar Maestro" le respondió._

"_No es tu decisión, con el tiempo esa llama se encenderá y tus instintos te demostraran lo contrario, pelearas, lo quieras o no, al igual que tu madre, al igual que tu abuela, al igual que yo"/_

"Cuanta razón" eventos de su pasado, cuando era una niña, tristes memorias y malos recuerdos.

/"_Tu fuerza, tu habilidad, la has heredado de la primera gran maestra, y por ello serás llamada igual que ella, Tigresa, ese será tu nombre"/_

* * *

"Iré a caminar, es todo"

"Pero Po, es muy noche para paseos"

"Descuida Lou, estaré bien" la oveja de lana negra negó con la cabeza, las acciones de su señor no eran del todo responsables.

"Iré contigo, cada vez que sales solo te metes en problemas"

"Por favor Lou, no sucederá esta vez"

"No pienso arriesgarme"

"Entonces alcánzame" salió corriendo a toda velocidad para ser un panda, la oveja resoplo con enfado y comenzó a perseguirle.

No tardo mucho en perder a Lou, por ello bajo el ritmo y en vez de correr camino, detestaba que lo sobreprotegieran, nunca tenia tiempo a solas, entrenamientos, estudios, meditación, estaba harto y solo el escaparse por la noche se sentía libre.

_/"Servirás al imperio, protegerás al emperador y a sus ideales, tu destino fue sellado mucho antes de que nacieras"_

"_Maestra, ¿puedo cambiar mi destino?" _

"_No, al igual que tu abuelo y tu padre, todo lo que hagas estará ligado a las decisiones del imperio, tu vida pertenece al emperador"/_

"Quizá debí escapar muchos años atrás"

Camino por horas, sin destino fijo, decidió que sus pies le llevaran a donde fuera, siempre que fuera lejos.

Se detuvo, y escucho atentamente, sus sentidos captaron una presencia y no estaba muy lejos, profundo en el bosque, era algo distinto, no era conocida, y eso capto su atención.

"¿Quien andará por aquí?" se pregunto.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar ruido, estaba lejos pero a la vez cerca, lo suficiente para detectar su presencia, se puso de pie y sin temor hecho a correr.

Se encontró con un rio en su camino, deteniéndose por unos momentos, mirando a su alrededor, era un bonito lugar, solo el ruido de las agua era audible, dio un salto y se subió a la rama de uno de los arboles cercanos, podía oírle acercarse, no debería andar lejos y pronto aparecería en ese lugar.

Llego corriendo y por ello tropezó con una piedra cayendo en las aguas del rio, mojándose por completo.

"¡Ouch!" salió de entre las aguas, sobándose la cabeza, se había golpeado con una roca y parecía que un chichón le saldría en la cabeza.

Lo miro asombrada desde la rama del árbol, tan extraño, diferente a todos, rechoncho y barrigón, de pelaje negro con blanco, al igual que su ropa pues llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color blanco y unos pantalones negros, lo único diferente era su banda shaolin de color verde.

De un brinco bajo del árbol y se acerco a la orilla del rio.

"¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?" pregunto con hostilidad.

Levanto su mirada y se le quedo viendo, solo había visto Tigres iguales a ella en los rollos de historia, nunca en persona, eran más increíbles de lo que imagino, tan solo ella era atrayente, su pelaje anaranjado que era cruzado por rayas negras, su rostro era curiosos, aquellas líneas y diseños hechos por su pelaje negro hacían parecer que estaba maquillada, dándole un aspecto elegante y bello, y esos ojos carmín, con un brillo semejante a un rubí.

"Disculpa si te asuste, no era mi intención" dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía del rio empapado por el agua.

"No me has asustado, y tampoco contestaste mi pregunta ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?" frunció el ceño y clavo su mirada en él, no sabia que hacer con él, si era un atacante o por el contrario era solo un campesino perdido.

"Lamento mis modales, soy un descortés, mi nombre es Po, es un placer, respecto a lo que hacia, tan solo daba un paseo"

"¿A estas horas?, no te creo"

"Bueno, no soy el único despierto a estas horas que vaga por el bosque" le contesto refiriéndose a ella.

"Lo que yo haga no te importa, fui yo quien te pregunte primero"

"Bueno, ahora te pregunto yo, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"Ya te lo dije, ¡No te importa!" reacciono de manera agresiva, como siempre lo hacia cuando perdía el control, apretó los puños y sin previo aviso le golpeo en el estomago, con ese golpe lo devolvió al rio.

"¡¿Pero que te pasa?!"

"Largo de aquí extraño, no eres bienvenido en este bosque"

"Mi nombre es Po y el bosque no te pertenece"

"¿Acaso buscas una pelea extraño?"

"¡Que mi nombre es Po!, y respecto a la pelea, no me vendría mal" se puso de pie después de aquel golpe, coloco su puño izquierdo en su cintura y el derecho frente a él.

Ella coloco su puño derecho al frente y con el brazo izquierdo flexionado en "L" sobre su cabeza.

El fue el primero en atacar, o eso pareció pues lanzo un puñetazo al aire con su brazo izquierdo, quedando en ridículo ante ella, o eso creyó, fue lanzada hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible, la golpeo sin tocarla.

"No debería subestimarme"

Llena de furia corrió hacia él con intención de matarle, podía vérsele en esos ojos carmín; esquivó por centímetros su ataque; lanzo de nuevo un ataque al aire, esta vez con su palma, y lo dirigió a ella arrojándola lejos.

Nunca vio nada igual, la golpeaba sin golpearla físicamente hablando, le hervía la sangre y perdía el control, estaba furiosa y nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, puñetazo tras puñetazo, observo sus vanos intentos de golpearlo.

"Para ser tan gordo y pesado eras muy rápido"

"Entreno muy duro, por favor terminemos con esto" velozmente le golpeo en el pecho con un puñetazo, derribándola.

La dejo adolorida, fue como si la atravesara con ese puñetazo.

"Lamento haber tenido que hacer eso" la dejo en el suelo mientras que el se sentaba en una gran piedra que no estaba muy lejos.

"Esto no se ha acabado extraño" para sorpresa de él ella se levanto muy rápido.

"Vamos, no quiero seguir peleando, mejor hablemos, por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre"

"Tigresa, me llamo Tigresa, y no pienso quedar en ridículo frente a alguien como tu" retomo su pose de pelea.

"Eres terca, sabes que, golpéame si quieres, no me importa" fue la primera vez que escucho una respuesta como esa, no se la espero y la tomo por sorpresa,.

"¿No piensas seguir luchando?"

"No, en verdad me gustaría hablar, seria mas… no se, sano" su ira desapareció y bajo su guardia, lo miro extrañada.

"No soy muy habladora" confeso con cierta pena, entrenada desde pequeña para luchar, no sabia muchas cosas aparte de golpear.

"No te preocupes, las palabras siempre fluyen fácilmente"

"¿de que quieres hablar?" se sentó cerca de él.

"Para empezar, ¿quien eres?, nunca antes vi a alguien como tu"

"Yo tampoco había visto a alguien como tú, yo soy…" la recién iniciada charla fue interrumpida por dos voces diferentes que gritaban a lo lejos.

"¡Señorita Tigresa!"

"¡Señor Po!"

Al momento aparecieron dos sujetos, ambos llegaron de diferentes direcciones, un mono y una oveja.

La oveja y el mono se observaron, y después miraron a la Tigre y al panda.

"Señorita Tigresa apártese de él"

"Señor Po aléjese de ella"

Los dos se interpusieron y los separaron.

"Lou ¿pero que sucede?" pregunto Po

"Mono, explícate" le exigió Tigresa.

"Señorita Tigresa ellos son del clan Jianhuren"

"Señor Po ellos son del clan de Jade"

Ninguno de los dos lo sospecho, por ello fue grande su sorpresa al verlo, pues ambos eran enemigos ancestrales.

"Vámonos" Demando el panda, de inmediato Lou y él, desaparecieron nuevamente.

La mirada de Tigresa quedo en el vacío y la lejanía del bosque.

"¿Esta usted bien?, ¿acaso la lastimo?" pregunto con preocupación el primate.

"No sucedió nada, fue solo un encuentro furtivo"

* * *

Regreso por la mañana, los rayos del sol ya iluminaban el palacio de Jade, y afuera le esperaba el viejo tigre.

"Por fin llegas" exclamo, pero ella pasó de largo sin dirigirle palabra alguna, su mente estaba en otro lado, estaba con el panda.

* * *

Durante el viaje escucho las quejas de su amigo la oveja, regañándole por su imprudencia, por su torpeza y poco cuidado, tratándolo como si de un niño se tratase, mas no le presto atención en ningún momento, su mente estaba en otro lugar, pensaba en ella.

* * *

**Lectores me entrego a su juicio.**


	2. Raices

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

"¡Eres una tonta!" grito el Tigre anciano, regañando a la joven felina por sus actos, y ella se resignaba escuchar todo lo que le decía.

"Tu imprudencia pudo haberte costado la vida, ¿acaso eres estúpida?, por que así parece"

"No soy estúpida" exclamo en voz baja.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Que no soy estúpida!" grito enojada.

"¿Entonces por que actúas así?, solo me demuestras tu estupidez"

"¡Deja de llamarme así!"

"¡Pues deja de actuar de esa manera!, compórtate como quien eres, la líder de este clan"

"¡Pues deja de tratarme como una niña!" el tigre no aguanto mas, comenzó a abofetearla una y otra vez hasta que la hizo caer al suelo, con las mejillas hinchadas por los fuertes golpes, mirándolo incrédula por sus actos.

"Ese trato te lo has ganado, no eres mas que una niña que aun necesita que la castiguen para que entienda, hasta que no madures no te tratare como a una adulta" Tigresa se levanto del suelo pero no apartaba su mirada del piso.

"Serás castigada, no comerás por un mes, ni beberás agua, entrenaras todo el día y no quiero ninguna queja, ¿has entendido?" ella no contesto, eso provoco nuevamente la ira del Tigre, golpeándola de nuevo en el rostro y mandándola al suelo por segunda ocasión.

"¡¿Me has entendido?!"

"Si" contesto mientras sobaba sus mejillas.

"Muy bien, ahora vete, y no quiero mas problemas"

Lentamente salió del salón, y apenas estuvo fuera golpeo lo primero que tuvo frente a ella, uno delos pilares voló en pedazos, la furia le devoraba por dentro, y apunto estuvo de golpear a Hodori.

"Un día de estos me las va a pagar"

"Ti ineptitud y torpeza pudieron haberte conducido a tu tumba" exclamo una panda de avanzada edad, lucia enojada y no muy contenta con las acciones de Po.

"Eres el quinto descendiente del Gran Maestro Po y por ello llevas su nombre, deberías actuar como tal"

"Ya lo se, debo actuar como el líder del clan Jianhuren"

"Si ya lo sabes por que no lo haces"

"¡Por que no me dejan hacerlo!, ninguno de ustedes confía en mi, solo me tratan como a un idiota, desconfían de mis decisiones y acciones y me consideran torpe e inepto, si alguien tiene la culpa aquí son ustedes" ahora estaba de pie frente a su Maestra, la panda anciana no acepto ese comportamiento, pero entre sus palabras se hallaba la verdad.

"No me levantes la voz, soy tu maestra y me debes respeto"

"Y yo soy el líder del clan Jianhuren, y deberás tratarme como tal de ahora en adelante" la desafío y el tenia razón, ella era su maestra, pero no tenia voz contra el líder del clan, que en este caso, era él.

"¿Como te atreves?"

"No mas, entrenare y llevare acabo mis responsabilidades, pero no aceptare mas reprimendas ni regaños de tu parte ni de nadie mas, nos vemos Xin" y salió del salón sin preocupación alguna.

"Vaya discusión, no pensé que reaccionarias así, aun menos que le contestaras a Xin de esa manera" de entre las sombras apareció un zorro de pelaje blanco, con una sonrisa se aproximo a él.

"Tenia que hacerlo tarde o temprano, si quiero que me traten como a un líder, debo actuar como tal, siempre me dejo mangonear por Xin o por alguien mas"

"Yo nunca te he dicho que hacer"

"Shinso, tu eres mi amigo desde pequeño, serias la mas clara excepción, ahora ven, tengo ganas de comer algo"

"Siempre tienes hambre barrigón"

"Cállate y vamos"

Golpeo y descargo su furia, enojada por el atrevimiento de Hodori, por los regaños y por el castigo que ahora tenía que sufrir, no comer ni beber en un mes, y entrenar duramente además.

"Quieres que entrene, pues destruiré todo el lugar" dijo así misma haciendo pedazos los muñecos de entrenamiento, partiendo la madera, la piedra y el metal, finalmente se detuvo unos momentos para tomar aire.

"Trata de calmarte, no me gustaría que te lastimaras" exclamo su amiga Viper quien desde hacia dos horas la observaba, al acercarse a ella observo que pensaba en algo.

"¿Qué piensas?, estas muy callada, ¿es por Lord Hodori?"

"No, no es eso, es otra cosa" contesto mientras miraba sus patas.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Sabes que si"

"¿Tu sabes por que peleamos?" pregunto de repente.

"Para defendernos, proteger el valle"

"No me refiero a eso, me refiero a los Jianhuren y a nuestro clan, ¿Por qué luchamos entre nosotros?" Quedó en silencio por unos momentos, confundida por tal cuestión.

"Siendo honesta, no lo se, quien debe saberlo es Hodori" Tigresa gruño con la sola mención de su nombre, seguía muy enfadada con él.

"Ya veo, entonces preguntarle no es buena idea"

"No pienso discutir otra vez con él" observo el enojo en el rostro de su amiga, y asegurándose de que nadie las escuchara hablar, se lo dijo.

"Se donde mas puedes encontrar respuestas a eso, ve a la gran biblioteca bajo el palacio, y en la sección de historia antigua, busca los rollos mas viejos y llenos de polvo, ahí encontraras respuestas seguramente" la Tigre sonrió agradecida.

"Gracias Viper"

"Para eso somos amigas" sin perder tiempo y cuidándose de no ser atrapada, se escabullo hasta la biblioteca, encendió una lámpara y recorrió los estantes uno por uno, alumbrando cuidadosamente cada rincón, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Coloco la lámpara cerca y reviso uno por uno esos textos.

"Debe estar por aquí" leyó uno por uno hasta que…

"Aquí esta" era viejo como Viper había dicho, tendría mas de cien años a juzgar por su aspecto.

/_Ideales distintos generaron una lucha, derramaron sangre sobre los campos, se asesinaron entre ellos sin piedad, ambas facciones lucharon por años, los Jianhuren y su maestro el legendario guerrero dragón, los Jade y su maestra, la gran Tigresa._

_Durante años duraron los enfrentamientos, y el infierno se libero sobre la tierra, todo este odio entre ambos clanes se heredo a sus descendientes, quienes continuaron luchando entre ellos hasta que un pacto de paz fue decretado, sin embargo el odio acumulado por los años no desapareció, ni desaparecería nunca/_

"¿Acaso esto es todo?, debe haber mas" insatisfecha busco con desesperación, sin fruto alguno y decepcionada, salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió de nuevo a entrenar.

Miraba su plato de comida pero no probaba bocado, algo realmente extraño en el panda que siempre devoraba y se atragantaba con sus alimentos.

"Po, ¿te pasa algo?" pregunto su amigo el zorro.

"Shinso, tu que todo lo sabes o lo inventas, podrías contestar esta pregunta"

"Adelante, veré que se al respecto"

"¿Por qué nuestro clan lucha contra los Jade?" Shinso, quien siempre tenia los ojos entrecerrados, abrió un poco los parpados dejando ver sus ojos azules, sorprendido por la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de su amigo.

"Veras, hace mas de un siglo tu ancestro el guerrero dragón decidió formar a los mejores guerreros del imperio, así nacieron los Jianhuren, entrenados por él para proteger la paz del imperio, pero sus ideales chocaron con los de otros, el palacio de jade alguna vez fue la cuna del kung fu, y sus guerreros se opusieron a lo que el guerrero dragón construyo, no tardaron en ponerse en contra los unos de los otros y el conflicto inicio"

"Pero ahora hay un tratado de paz, ¿por que seguimos odiándonos?"

"El odio no desaparece fácilmente, es algo mas difícil de explicar, la muerte de un padre, un hijo, un hermano siempre trae tristeza, ira y odio hacia su asesino, deseos de venganza surgen contra él, pero el asesino también tiene familia, y si muere generara lo mismo en sus familiares, tristeza, ira y odio, todo esto se repetirá una y otra vez" Po escucho cada palabra y comprendió por que se odiaban ambos clanes, su padre había muerto en una batalla contra ellos después de todo.

"¿Tu los odias Shinso?" el zorro soltó un suspiro y miro con sinceridad a su amigo

"No puedo mentirte, el odio aun existe en mi, pero a diferencia de los demás, tengo esperanzas en que un día desaparezca en vez de promoverlo, quizá un día exista verdadera paz entre nosotros y no solo tolerancia"

"Ya veo"

"Se que es triste Po, pero ahora tu tienes una oportunidad"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Eres el quinto descendiente del guerrero dragón, llevas su nombre, y eres el líder del clan Jianhuren, si alguien puede hacer algo eres tu" Shinso sonrió y se retiro, dejando a Po pensativo al respecto, la única pregunta era ¿como?

Dos semanas pasaron y cansada por el inflexible entrenamiento decidió escaparse una vez más.

Llego hasta el rio donde se había encontrado con él aquella vez y se sentó un rato frente a la orilla, bebió de sus aguas y siguió corriendo, sin rumbo fijo guiándose por sus instintos, anduvo corriendo por un buen rato, hasta que atravesó el gran bosque y se encontró entre las montañas, incluso ella se sorprendida de su velocidad y resistencia, miro el paisaje a sus espaldas y siguió, esta vez caminando.

Sentado frente a una amplia mesa de madera, se encontraba tallando figuras con sumo cuidado, captando la belleza real y transmitiéndoselas a las figuras, era su pasatiempo y disfrutaba mucho al hacerlo, era su distracción del mundo real.

Sus responsabilidades y obligaciones le mantuvieron ocupado durante esas dos semanas, era duro, trabajo le costo darse a respetar por todos en el clan, pero solo tres días bastaron para demostrarles el por que era el líder, difíciles mas no imposibles, así eran las cosas, pero había nacido para ello.

Miro por la ventana por unos momentos y vio a la luna brillante en el cielo, un pensamiento no había cambiado en esas dos semanas, ella, esa tigre con la que tan furtivamente se había encontrado.

Al caminar encontró un sendero y al seguirlo llego a un palacio escondido entre las montañas, lo observo oculta entre las ramas de los arboles, vio que era lujosos y hermoso, no resistió el entrar y averiguar quien vivía en él.

Sus muros altos no presentaron problema alguno para su agilidad, de un salto trepo los muros de piedra y entro a los jardines ocultándose entre los arbustos de los guardias que pasaban, quien vivía ahí debía ser importante y eso despertó mas su curiosidad, la felina quien toda su vida obedeció las reglas, encontraba satisfacción en romperlas sintiéndose libre al hacerlo.

Corrió por los jardines sin ser vista y se escabullo hacia el edificio principal, subiéndose a los tejados moviéndose con la oscuridad.

Desde lo alto aprecio la vista y al girar su cabeza observo en una ventana al panda que dos semanas antes había conocido, entonces se dio cuenta de que en territorio de los Jianhuren estaba.

Su curiosidad no se apago, incluso aumento, se deslizo silenciosamente hasta llegar a la ventana, mirando de reojo sin que se diera cuenta de que era observado, veía que hacia algo pero no sabia que.

"Sal de ahí, te escuche desde que entraste a los jardines" que descuidada había sido, suspiro y de un salto entro por la ventana.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto dándole la espalda sin dejar de tallar la figura que tenia entre sus patas.

"Desconfías de mi, lo siento en tu voz, solo por saber que soy del clan de jade"

"Si desconfiara de ti no te daría la espalda, tan solo es que… realmente me sorprendiste" dejo la figura en la mesa y se dio vuelta, su aspecto era diferente al de la ultima vez, sus ropas estaban rotas, sus pantalones de seda tenían cortes al igual que su camisa y tenia sucio su pelaje.

"¿Qué te paso?" Tigresa se avergonzó de su aspecto provocado por el castigo de Hodori.

"Nada" respondió y aparto su vista de él.

"Siéntate donde gustes, es un largo camino hasta las montañas, debes estar cansada" Tigresa miro la habitación, espaciosa y arreglada, vio una silla y se sentó.

"Espera aquí, ya vuelvo"

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto poniéndose alerta.

"Confía en mi como yo confío en ti, no tardare" salió de la habitación; tuvo intenciones de salir huyendo, escapar por la ventana, pero algo vio en el panda, diferente a todo lo conocido por ella, entonces decidió confiar.

Miro a la mesa donde estaba el panda anteriormente y miro algo que llamo su atención, se puso de pie y se acerco a la mesa, muchas figuras de madera estaba sobre ella, tomo una entre sus patas y admiro el trabajo, estaba muy bien detallada, era la figura de un panda, similar a él.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Po con dos tazones de sopa.

"Traje algo de comer, no se si te gusten los fideos" el aroma de la comida le hizo rugir el estomago, no había comido en dos semanas y la única agua que había bebido era la del rio unas horas antes.

"Veo que si tienes hambre, toma" tomo el plato de fideos y se deleito con su aroma, era delicioso, dio un pequeño sorbo y su sabor fue mejor de lo que se imagino.

"¿Deliciosos verdad? Anda come" se atraganto con los fideos, tanta era su hambre que de verdad no le importo que el la observara. Al acabar su plato vio con ojos hambrientos el otro que sostenía Po.

"Toma, ya sabia que tendrías hambre y traje los dos para ti" rápidamente devoro el segundo plato.

"Perdona mis modales pero no había comido en dos semanas" confeso con vergüenza,

"¿Que? ¿Por qué?"

"Aquella vez que nos vimos en el bosque provoco que mi maestro se enfadara y me castigara sin comer ni beber durante un mes y a entrenar sin descanso"

"¿Por qué se lo permites?" pregunto alarmado.

"Es mi maestro y le debo respeto, es la única familia que tengo" confeso con tristeza.

"¿Qué paso con tus padres?"

"Murieron, no me gusta hablar de eso"

"No debí preguntar, discúlpame"

"No re preocupes, lo sabrías tarde o temprano"

"Si te hace sentir mejor, mis padres también murieron años antes de que se firmara el tratado, crecí sin ellos y al igual que tu, mi única familia es mi abuela, bueno bisabuela y de vez en cuando también tengo problemas con ella"

Un silencio incomodo apareció entre los dos, Tigresa miraba el plato de fideos vacío y Po la miraba a ella.

"¿Tienes mas hambre?" pregunto llamando su atención.

"No muchas gracias, solo pensaba en otras cosas" entonces se levanto y le entrego el plato vacío, se aproximo a la mesa y miro nuevamente las figuras.

"¿Tu las tallaste?"

"Si, es mi pasatiempo"

"Son muy bellas, tienes mucho talento para ello"

"Gracias, ¿te gustaría que yo te hiciera una?" la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, nunca antes nadie le había ofrecido hacerle algo a ella, nunca había recibido un obsequio o un presente.

"¿Podrías?"

"Claro, solo dame tiempo y te la regalare, será un obsequio de mi parte" la ilusión se reflejo en sus ojos, como una niña que espera por un juguete.

"Me gustaría mucho, entonces esperare" dejo la figura que tenia en sus patas sobre la mesa y se acerco a la ventana.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que irme ya, no quiero que mi maestro se enoje de nuevo"

"A mi tampoco, déjame acompañarte aunque sea por un rato"

"Si puedes seguirme el paso" y de un salto salió de la habitación, Po sonrió y le siguió de inmediato.

Corrían por el bosque con rapidez, hasta que llegaron al mismo rio en el que dos semanas atrás se habían conocido, y ahí se detuvieron para despedirse.

"Nos veremos después Tigresa, prometo tener tu obsequio pronto"

"Lo esperare con ansias, nos veremos un día Po, hasta pronto" la vio alejarse entre los arboles y desaparecer de su vista.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio en las montañas.

"Ya puedes dejar de espiarme Kuro" miro a lo que parecía ser la nada y ante sus ojos comenzó a aparecer una figura conocida por el, rápidamente dejo de tener esa apariencia transparente e invisible y tomo la forma de un perro de pelaje color negro.

"¿Cómo diablos lo supiste?"

"Conozco la técnica de invisibilidad que manejas, engañas a mis ojos pero no a mi olfato, detecte tu aroma desde que dejamos el palacio, ahora vámonos, ya es tarde"

"¿Por qué hablaba con ella Lord Po?, es del clan de Jade"

"Eso que importa, estamos en paz por el tratado, no hay de que preocuparse"

"Pero es, es inaudito, si Xin se entera…" Po se giro y miro al perro justo a los ojos.

"Ella no se enterara de nada ¿entendido?" el perro trago grueso.

"Si Lord Po"

"Bien, entonces sigamos"

Tigresa llego al palacio antes del amanecer y con cautela se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama en espera del gong que pronto sonaría mientras pensaba en el panda.

"Eres muy diferente a todo lo que conozco" dijo susurrando para si misma y cerrando sus ojos por un momento visualizó su imagen, recordándolo.

Cuando llegaron al palacio ya era de día, y al entrar por la puerta Kuro y él fueron recibidos con una noticia de urgencia, Xian quería hablar con Po de inmediato, un mensaje había llegado.

"Ya estoy aquí, ¿que sucede?"

"Hace unas horas llego esto" y le mostro un rollo.

"Piden que yo, la maestra del clan Jianhuren viaje a la ciudad imperial, se discutirá algo importante"

"Entiendo, ¿para que te habrá llamado el emperador?"

"No lo se, pero Lou me dijo algo perturbador esta mañana"

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Tuvo una visión"

"¿Una visión?, hacia tres años que no había tenido visiones" Lou, la oveja de lana negra, descendiente del clan de los adivinos, vidente del clan Jianhuren, había tenido una visión después de tres años, eso era algo bueno pero malo a la vez.

"Si, esta mañana me relato su visión, la oscuridad se aproxima, y eso es mala señal, un suceso de suma importancia esta por suceder y debemos ser precavidos, tener cuidado"

"Esas son malas noticias"

"No lo son, aun no, si tenemos cuidado estaremos listos para lo que se aproxime; me marchare en una hora y necesito a un acompañante"

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No, tu te quedaras, tienes deberes con el clan, le diré a Kong que me acompañe"

"Como desees, espero que vuelvas pronto"

El gong sonó y Tigresa salió de inmediato de su habitación, camino por el pasillo y se extraño de no ver a los demás, supuso que se habrían levantado antes, se encamino al patio y ahí vio a Hodori, Crane y Mei Ling, rápidamente se acerco a averiguar que pasaba.

"Veo que ya estas despierta"

"Si Maestro, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Viajare a la ciudad imperial por ordenes del emperador, al parecer sucede algo importante"

"¿Iras solo? ¿Deseas que vaya contigo?"

"No, Crane ira conmigo, si algo sucede lo enviare de vuelta para informarles rápidamente de cualquier cosa"

"Comprendo"

"Vámonos Crane, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer" le dijo a la grulla a su lado.

"Permita que me despida Lord Hodori" pidió el ave.

"Que sea rápido"

"Gracias" Crane se acerco a Mei Ling quien sonreía pero lucia preocupada por su repentina partida.

"Es solo un viaje, estaremos bien" le dijo a la leopardo para evitar que estuviera preocupada.

"Prométeme que regresaras pronto"

"No debes preocuparte, te prometo que volveré tan rápido como pueda"

"Estaré esperándote en el durazno, ten cuidado" le dio un beso en la mejilla y acomodo su sombrero, el ave se sonrojo un poco y sonrió, el también la beso y se alejo mientras se despedía moviendo su ala.

Mei Ling miro como se marchaban, Tigresa se acerco un poco a ella y le dijo.

"Estarán bien, nada les sucederá"

"Lo se, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por él"

"Ten confianza en él"

Po se despedía de Xin, la panda anciana quien le recordaba que debía ser cuidadoso.

"Cuídate, espero que todo salga bien" le dijo Po.

"Estará segura a mi lado, puede confiar en mi Lord Po" expreso con respeto y seguridad un gran Gorila.

"Confió en ti Kong, pero de todas formas tengan cuidado"

Xin y Kong se marcharon perdiéndose en el horizonte, Po los observo alejarse desde la puerta del palacio mientras pensaba en lo que Xin le había dicho, la oscuridad que se acercaba y un suceso importante, no pudo evitar pensar en su encuentro con Tigresa.

"¿Tendrás algo que ver?" se pregunto a si mismo en un susurro.

"Ellos estarán bien, Kong es un tipo duro como la piedra" Shinso apareció de repente buscando tranquilizar al panda.

"En eso tienes razón, será mejor que coma algo, eso siempre me calma cuando estoy nerviosos"

"Yo te sigo" los dos entraron al palacio, confiando en que todo saldría bien, sin saber que sucedía realmente.

* * *

**No se que decir, simplemente fui muy feliz al leer sus comentarios y saber que les había gustado, saber que esperaban mas****:**

**jeffersongongora: Lamento haberte confundido al principio, aun me cuesta organizar algunas ideas, pero espero que este cap te haya ayudado a entender un poco esta historia, si aun tienes dudas, no tardes en decírmelo.  
**

**killer PyT: gracias por el comentario, espero el cap te haya gustado.**

**solange: gracias por el aplauso y el comentario, y si, realmente me inspire un poco en romeo y julieta.**

**flowerforever355: gracias por detenerte a comentar, eres el segundo en decir lo de romeo y julieta, es una historia que me gusta mucho.  
**

**Maaariii: gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo, espero te haya gustado este cap y disfrutes los siguientes.**

**maddie: si, se que puede ser un poco confuso al principio, espero este cap te haya servido para aclarar algunas dudas, pronto en otros episodios mas cosas se revelaran, gracias por comentar y un caluroso saludo desde México.**


End file.
